Maximillian Banks
Maximillian Banks 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]].'' He is one of the reporters from the ''Hollywoo Reporter who investigates the circumstances around Sarah Lynn's death, along with Paige Sinclair. Physical Appearance 'Maximillian Banks '''is a portly human man with dark grey combed over hair and light grey highlights, thin eyebrows, and a mustache. He wears a light green button-down collared shirt, maroon patterned necktie, matching green checkered double-breasted business jacket with a teal handkerchief in his pocket, and dress shoes. Personality Similar to Paige, '''Maximillian Banks '''has old-fashioned mannerisms when speaking and in the way, he acts. He also appears to be an alcoholic. Little else is known about him. Background Season 6 In [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He's Away]], at the Hollywoo Reporter, Paige Sinclair who is a star reporter announces she is quitting, as she is getting married and feels the newsroom is no place for a domesticated woman. Another reporter, '''Maximillian Banks reveals Sarah Lynn's mother Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson keeps calling the publication to get information about the details surrounding her daughter's death. This gets the attention of Paige, who decides to investigate it further. The Editor-In-Chief tells her there is no story, just an open-and-shut case about a pop star who overdosed. Paige replies that the case is all the better for opening and shutting. She then calls her husband-to-be and postpones the wedding to investigate the case. At Elefante, at another table, Sarah Lynn's mother Carol is telling Maxillian and Paige that she doesn't understand why her daughter would start using again. Paige asks if she suspects foul-play. Carol then plays the voicemail on her phone from Sarah Lynn, a month before she died: Sarah Lynn says she's making amends with someone else and sarcastically apologizes for being such a disappointment and gives examples of never being good enough for her mother. Carol calls her daughter an angel, doesn't pick up on the sarcasm, and says Sarah Lynn just wanted her mother to be happy. The reporters point out Sarah Lynn mentioned a "we" at the beginning of the recording: who's the other person? Paige and Maximillian find their way to an AA meeting. Maximillian tells Paige he wants a drink. Paige reminds him to stay focused on their mission, as there was another person with Sarah Lynn who wasn't mentioned in the police report. If Sarah Lynn came to this same location for AA meetings there is a chance someone might have seen her. They then interview people coming out of the building and start making a list of celebrities who have attended the meetings. Finally, a bird man confesses he had seen Sarah Lynn about a month before she died, and it was clear she was using. They ask the man if Sarah Lynn said something. He tells them she didn't but her friend did. They then press the man on who her friend was. He says he can't remember. He then tells them the man told him a story about when he went to New Mexico. He said the story was about a girl and a mother, that the narrator of the story had sex with either the girl or the mother. The bird man tells the reporters he remembers the name of the girl from the story, Penny Carson, and the man telling the story was weirdly proud of it. The man tells the reporters the narrator of the story told the people at the AA meeting they could look her up and that Penny Carson was her real name, and he was confused as to why the person telling the story wanted them to look her up. The reporters arrive in New Mexico. Paige is talking from a phone booth telling her fiance to postpone the wedding a little while longer, as their story has led them to New Mexico. She tells him she hasn't sorted out when they'll return. In ''Good Damage'', ''in New Mexico, the reporters Max and Paige are outside of Rattlesnack's Diner. Paige is updating her fiance Baxter on their progress on their Penny Carson crusade. She tells him they have tried contacting three out of four people living in New Mexico named Penny Carson. Paige states would love to go on their honeymoon with him but she cannot as she and Max are hot on the trail of their story. Max sees Penny waitressing at the diner through the window and points her out to Paige. Paige tells Baxter they have found their deer. Later, the reporters are seated at the diner. Penny approaches them and gets ready to take their order. They tell her they want information and question her about Sarah Lynn. Penny asks if this has anything to do with BoJack. She then tells Max and Paige she hasn't seen BoJack or Sarah Lynn in years. They try to press her further but Penny leaves the diner and drives away. The reporters also leave and tailgate after her when they realize their lead is escaping. The reporters then ask if Sarah Lynn and BoJack were intoxicated. Penny retorts by saying is there ever a time BoJack is not intoxicated. Paige then asks if Penny would be willing to go on the record. Charlotte cuts in and says Penny won't. Penny then asks Paige if she thinks BoJack got Sarah Lynn drunk. Paige then presses Penny by asking her the same question. Charlotte tries to stop Penny from saying anything else to the reporters. Penny says she's not a little kid and they should tell the reporters about Maddy. Paige questions her on who Maddy is. Penny tells her Maddy was her high school best friend. She goes on to narrate how BoJack was living with her family and he went to prom with her and her friends and he bought them alcohol which is how Maddy got alcohol poisoning. The fact BoJack was living in the Carson family home catches the attention of Paige. Just then Penny's father Kyle walks in the kitchen and asks if they are having a party. Charlotte lies and says Max and Paige are from the refrigerator repair company who are just leaving as their refrigerator is working fine. As she and Max leave, Paige then hands Penny a business card and tells her to call if she is willing to give any information. In [[Sunk Cost and All That|''Sunk Cost and All That]], Mr. Peanutbutter is with Max and Paige at Elefino. He tells them he'd be delighted to answer questions about his good friend BoJack. Paige tells her husband they are back from New Mexico and still on the trail of their story. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Max that BoJack sold the restaurant to him and Joey Pogo. Mr. Peanutbutter tells Paige and Max the story about his and Pickles plan to be even with each other due to his infidelity and Max tells him Pickles and Joey are in love. Mr. Peanutbutter then questions this. Max tells him Pickles flirts with Joey and follows him across the restaurant. Paige asks why would Pickles fall for a dashing young Joey when she has sweet, dependable, and boring Mr. Peanutbutter. Paige says she only tolerates him for work otherwise she can't stand him. Max counters no she is in love with him even though she'd never admitted it to herself. Paige questions about the boy. Max says sure he puts on a good front and puts up a good fight but if Pickles were to confess her love it would drop his heart down an elevator shaft and bring it back up to his throat. Mr. Peanutbutter says he's pretty sure they hate each other. The reporters then bring their attention back to Sarah Lynn and BoJack's relationship with her and whether it was inappropriate. Mr. Peanutbutter tells them they were thicker than thieves, in fact, they were theves—and tells the reporters about the time BoJack and Sarah Lynn broke into his and Diane's home and stole their clothes. He also tells them how Diane never got her jacket back and tells them they should ask her about it. Diane, BoJack, Princess Carolyn make a list of all of BoJack's past wrongdoings on two whiteboards in his office. BoJack says they are not going to figure this out tonight and maybe he should go to the cast party. He is interrupted by Diane getting a phone call from Paige asking if she knows BoJack and what night she saw BoJack with Sarah Lynn. Diane then pretends to have sliced her finger in a bagel guillotine and says she requires medical attention and then hangs up on Paige. Max then says it's tragic Pickles and Pogo love each other but she's promised to another. Mr. Peanutbutter says yes, she is engaged to him. Paige then asks if Mr. Peanutbutter's ex-wife regularly consumes bagels and Mr. Peanutbutter snaps and tells the reporters to mind their own business. He defends BoJack saying he's a good guy and that the reporters have no idea how torn up BoJack was over Sarah Lynn's death and he's not going to help them with their take-down piece. Mr. Peanutbutter goes on to tell the reporters that when BoJack was drunk he told him that he was with Sarah Lynn when she died at the planetarium and he was the one who gave her the heroin. He then says BoJack never told anyone this because he's modest. Outside of Elefino, Paige expresses excitement to Max about their story coming together. Paige then says she thinks their story is about wrapped up. Paige says she better get back to the office and get started on writing. Max then asks about establishing a larger pattern of behavior saying they haven't heard from their contact at the rehabilitation center or the New Mexico girl. Paige tells him he was right their story was always about Sarah Lynn. Max asks if she thinks they ought to keep working together and Paige replies she ought to get married. Max tries to confess his love to Paige she gets into her taxi and she responds everyone loves her because she's Paige Sinclair. Trivia * Based on their fast and witty repartee, outdated speech and technology, and Paige's perpetually-delayed marriage situation, she and Banks appear to be a pastiche of the screwball comedy genre of films from the 1930s and 1940s. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Males